


拜托了，请帮我口交

by yuyu940



Category: Kanjani8 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyu940/pseuds/yuyu940





	拜托了，请帮我口交

大晚上回到家洗过澡后，还穿着整齐的西服站在厨房里还是第一次。

“......开始吧？”虽说是问句，但是横山裕完全不是用询问的语气在说话。

村上信五眨眨眼睛，还是站在原地没动。

横山催促道：“你都答应了。”

说到这个，村上不由得深呼吸一口气，才没有把满腔埋怨倾泻而出。

“我知道了！”他有些自暴自弃地应答，同时将手中的领带覆上眼睛，在脑袋后打了个结。  
做完一切之后，他跪在地上。

他为什么会答应。  
一定是因为那晚月色太迷人。  
一定是因为横山裕的肤色白得让他恍了神。  
总之，肯定不是因为他们尝试了个新体位，横山裕在他身体里顶得太深，搞得他分不清东南西北的缘故。

性是什么呢。作为钢铁大直男的村上信五一直都觉得，性应该是以确立了双方心理状态的前提下，满足双方生理需求的一件事。  
他的理想就是，和喜欢的姑娘互相表明心迹后，搂着她温柔地来上一发，事后体贴地让对方躺在他的臂弯，说些甜甜的话。  
不过这理想在某一天他像个姑娘一样躺在横山裕的臂弯里，两人沉默着没说什么话，他才突然发现，事情好像有点不太对劲。而那时候，他和横山性交的次数已经不是双手加上双脚能数得过来的规模。

忽然醒悟到理想和自己发生了偏差让村上信五有点伤感。但是和横山在一起，虽然是被干屁股的那个，不过还是有爽到，所以他很快就振作起来了。但是作为一个前钢铁侠，他从来都没想过要在性事方面花那么多功夫。  
所以横山第一次问他要不要试试口交的时候，他是拒绝的。

“我给hina口哦？”  
“不用了。”  
“那，hina给我口一次？”

原来你还好这口啊。  
他用嫌弃同时带着看傻子的眼神望着横山裕，完全是出自本能。

“......不要。”

不过很显然，关八的成员里没有那种半途而废的家伙。横山裕也不是个轻易言弃的男人，正如他们当年从来没想过要放弃关八这个组合。

然后就在他锲而不舍的努力下，前晚在床上的时候村上终于松口答应了。

直到洗完澡前，这还是个正常的夜晚。  
他几近全裸，只在腰间裹了一条毛巾去衣柜拿睡衣时，一边的横山裕先一步把挂起来的白衬衫和黑色西裤递给他。

“还要把衣服都换上吗？”村上看着他工作时的标配，皱起眉宇。虽说不是同一件，但是在工作中他穿得最多的就是西装了。他没想过有一天，在家睡觉前还会穿着。

“hina穿西服的样子很好看啊。”不在荧幕前，没有其他人在时的横山裕一如二十年前的坦率。他能理解在人前，工作时肯定有诸多限制，不过私下的横山，尤其是在某些时候直球得让他都无法招架。

不过幸好，这么多年他村上信五也不是吃素过来的。生活里的钝感力可不是假的。他下意识地接过横山选的衣服：“哦。”  
然后还十分自然地从衣柜众多衣服中抽出一件横山的黑色衬衫和一件基础款的同样黑色的西裤：“那yoko穿这个吧，我也觉得yoko穿西服很好看。”

横山的嘴角动了动，却没说什么，只是默默地拿过自己的衣服。

两人就在原地把对方给自己挑的衣服换上。村上将衬衫的下摆塞进裤子里头，在给袖子的纽扣扣上的时候无意间低头瞥到了镜子前的镜子。然后看到了同样在低头整理袖口的横山。两人穿得整整齐齐，好像正准备出门上班的模样。

他不由得笑起来了。  
横山裕听见他的笑声，抬起头，斜斜瞄了他一眼，右手依然在和左手的纽扣作斗争：“怎么了。”

“没有，就觉得我们穿得这么整齐做那种事有点好笑。好像在玩什么奇怪的play一样。”尖尖的虎牙愉悦地露出来，因为笑得不是很用力，眼角的纹路只是浅浅的裂开来。

横山已经把袖口好好地扣上了，他挑挑眉，看着一边的袖口依然大敞开的村上：“hina是想邀请我玩点别什么奇怪的play吗？”

村上抿唇，识趣的把嘴巴闭上。  
一切准备就绪时，他望着眼前翘臂等待中的横山。

“穿好了。”  
村上看过来的眼神巴巴的，比养了许久终于等到回家的小狗还要乖巧听话的样子。

“去厨房。”

“哈？”  
这里明明就有床，他不知道横山叫他去厨房干嘛。

二人进了厨房，横山裕就背倚着料理台，双手撑在案上看向村上。

“就这里吧。”

 

要蒙着眼是村上提出来的。  
一直盯着yoko的下体看会很奇怪啊，这么说的时候他都微微红了脸。也许是知道他在想什么，连带横山都脸色迅速涨红，还不得不干咳两声掩饰尴尬。

双膝贴在瓷砖上有些冷。全黑的视野也让人产生了不安。

“那，我开始咯。”  
听到声音的村上条件反射抬头，却忘了自己根本看不见。

有什么簌簌的声音响起时，村上才发现横山居然连皮带都系上了。先是皮带的那一头被从裤袢里抽出来。近几年横山瘦了不少，皮带大概能勉强到达第二格裤袢。他单手就抽来呢，还是一手抓住裤头，用另一只手拿出来的？

因为看不到，所以脑海里会情不自禁地想象着当横山裕那异常白皙的手指搭在皮带上的情景。若是平时，他根本不会留意到这样的细节。

金属搭扣被解开的时候会发出一两声清脆的声音。  
这些细节在这寂静的夜晚里被无限放大地在他脑海里播放着。

搭扣那块大概花了四五秒的时长。  
随即，就听到皮革制品在恰好的裤袢里摩擦着高级的混纺面料被咻地一声完全抽出来。像是利刃摆脱了刀鞘的束缚，锋芒毕露。

村上的呼吸在这一瞬间有了片刻的停滞。  
他有些动摇了。

然后是解开裤头，拉下金属拉链，接着是裤子掉在地上的声音。  
再没有给他后退的余地了。

今天穿的是什么样式，什么颜色的内裤呢？

村上想着这些，有些茫然地微微抬起头。  
大约是知道他的迷茫，横山开始引导他。

“再往前一点。”

他听话地拖着腿跪着走了两步。  
之后横山的手便抚在他的脑后。

“手，过来。”  
他踌躇了一下，便伸出手。

碰到了。约莫是横山裕的大腿。果然右手试探地往下，很快就摸到了膝盖。  
左手摸索着向上，直到盆骨。

原本略略猫着腰跪坐的村上稍微直起身，脸跟着身子往前凑，嘴唇就贴过去了。

恰巧就吻在了腹股沟的位置，那个凹陷的地方。他用嘴唇亲吻着，一边顺着线条过去。下体的毛虽说杂乱，但也没有那么硬，即使用嘴唇去触碰也不会扎得人难受。  
他在那之中寻找着，终于寻到了他所要的。

双手游下来一点，一手扶在腿根，一手反握住大腿后侧。

刚洗过澡原本该是没气味的。然而和村上想象的相反，即使再怎么清洗干净，人体的这个私密部位还是会有味道的。  
不过他能接受。

没有勃起的性器也是软的，但是和嘴唇那种柔软是不一样。具体说不出来，但是他能感觉到。等到他终于伸出舌头舔一舔的时候，横山很明显的身子僵住，却又很快的放松下来。微微曲起的膝盖让人不难推测出，他又重新倚靠在料理台了。

舌头从口中一下又一下地伸出来，舔这软塌塌的柱体。  
正常来说，吃东西的时候你总要用到至少一只手的，对于人类来说，不然就会有动物进食的既视感。所以村上下意识的松开了抓住横山大腿的右手。

他的举动立马就被制止了。

“不要用手。”放在后脑勺的大手忽然改抚摸为抓，使他蹙眉。  
手的主人发出了属于夜晚的声音。

骂人的话在脑海里一闪而过。  
很快村上又把精神聚焦在横山裕的性器上。

脑袋一侧，他试图用嘴巴叼着。可是这样的话舌头能接触的范围就十分有限了。不过他还是意思意思地用舌尖扫了几下。

他不知道，像他这样动作恰好营造了一个封闭的空间。被他含着的那一小部分泛着异样的热度。  
潮湿，又温热。  
他的舌尖像条幼鱼苗一样小心翼翼触碰的地方，反而让横山裕的注意力完完全全集中在那儿。  
而且他本人似乎没有意识到，他那引以为傲什么都能撕裂的小虎牙，尖尖的齿锋时不时就温柔地和他的家伙摩擦摩擦。

然而就在他这么艰难地努力着的时候，原本半软不硬的肉棒渐渐就精神起来了。

近在咫尺的横山发出了一声难耐的闷哼。  
这个对村上来说像是打了兴奋剂一样鼓舞人心。

要知道，往常总是他被横山摆弄得哼哼唧唧，偶尔顶得太里面或是太快太用力还免不得流点生理泪水。这一次，他感觉到了，主导权被自己握在手中的绝顶滋味。那是不同于生理性快感的另一种，征服欲得到满足的骄傲。  
他对于这个本来不太感兴趣的行为忽然来劲。

村上稍稍往前挪了点两条腿舒展开，就像女生常采用的鸭子坐姿。这时候昂起头，面部几乎是紧贴着横山的下半身。刚好能碰到那儿。

他张开嘴，仿若小时候等待初雪第一口味道那会。沉甸甸的囊袋含进嘴里，比阴茎的味道似乎要更浓烈。这一次，就算不强迫自己想象着舔糖果或是吃雪糕，他舌头也动得更灵活，舔的力度和范围更强更大。

舌头每一次伺候完横山回到口腔时都会发出黏黏糊糊的嗒嗒声。因为保持着张大嘴巴地抬着头，总是有唾液倒流回喉咙里，吞咽的动作变得困难。每每咽下一口，似乎都把横山裕的味道也一同吞进了肚子里。抵着变硬的柱体的鼻尖，已经习惯了萦绕不散的不知道能不能称之为荷尔蒙的味道。

“过来......”  
伴随着紧促的呼吸，是在渴求他的声音。

他停下来。

“hina，过来.....”横山又催促。

村上合上的嘴，沿着阴茎一路走过去前端。  
很显然已经差不多了。原本平滑的海绵体上由于充血，静脉兴奋地凸起。

他没有丝毫犹豫，就将龟头放进嘴巴。  
包裹住阳具的口腔，是和后穴不一样的温度和湿度。人工润滑剂和天然的体液的触感也是不一样的。给横山最大刺激的除了生理上的，还有向下的那一瞥。

穿着整洁衬衫的恋人，和散在脑后的领带尾巴。  
被他抚摸的双腿依然是微凉的，却又在冒薄汗。

肿胀的阴茎在快速地出入他那张颜色略淡的嘴唇。  
每次都会摩擦到，唇瓣，齿锋，舌头。

最后的那几下他无法克制地插得更深更快。  
从村上的嘴里发出模糊不清的呜咽声一直锁在耳边。

紧窄的喉咙的深处，传来了意料之中的信号。来自横山裕体内纷涌而至的液体，几近让人窒息。横山强忍着快感，将发泄过的性器从恋人口中拔出。因为还没完全射完，出来的时候有些滴在衣服上。

村上无暇顾及，虚虚地抬起两只手，可是口里大半的精液已经被他下意识吞进肚子。他只能用袖子往微张的嘴巴那里来回擦拭，不一会，袖子就变得湿湿黏黏。

他拉下领带，不满地控诉：“说好不射在口里的......”

突如其来的光明使他用力地皱紧眉间，视野中的横山面容明明模糊不清，却又能看见双颊上的两抹红。  
口腔里的味道依然挥之不去，他怀疑明天早上吃早饭的时候都会吃到这个味道。

混蛋，男人在床上讲的话果然不可靠。

进入贤者时间的横山裕似乎没有那个余裕回答他的话。村上嫌弃地拉拉自己身上的衣服，冷不防横山却抓住他的手臂让他站起来。

“干嘛！”他一脸警惕地看着。  
按往常来说，性交完后，他没那么多精力和精神应付横山的。  
想来，这算是口交的一个好处吧。无论如何也总比那些高难度体位消耗的体力小，更何况对方老仗着他身体软，尝试各种一开始他觉得不可思议不可能完成的动作。  
虽然口交让他的嘴巴很不舒服，味道他也不太喜欢。

“想谢谢你今晚的服务。”灯光柔和了横山的笑容，但那依然还是一个在村上看来不怀好意的笑。

他果断地拒绝了：“不用谢了。”  
说完他又觉得怪怪的——  
本来就是横山威逼利诱，不对，没有利诱，求着他的，道谢也是很应该的。现在他这么一回答，怎么感觉像是他村上信五心甘情愿理所当然想替他口一发来着？

于是他又连忙改口：“你要怎么谢我？”  
这下听起来又好像逼良为娼的恶霸。

横山俯身贴近他——

“刚刚只有我爽到了吧，看hina一脸嫌弃的样子。”

他没法撒谎，所以索性就不说话了。

“所以啊——”

村上没有问他是不是打算用他那丰润q弹的嘴唇和温暖的舌头也给他口一下。  
因为他肯定会用那晚他自己亲口拒绝过来堵住他。

“我们去床上继续，让hina也爽一下吧。”

呃——  
他可以拒绝吗？  
横山裕那快要把人刺伤般灼热的目光快让人招架不住了。

 

——全文 终——


End file.
